Magnesite's Pearl
Pearl is a former Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. She was the servant of Magnesite. Pearl is currently in a Perma-Fusion, Opal, alongside Amethyst, whom she's deeply in love with.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171799748197/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171786749262/ They are residing on Earth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183324579367/ Appearance Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs and a pointy nose. Her skin is ivory and she two large eyes that are yellow-ivory in color as well as a prominent pointy nose and undefined lips. Her hair is a slightly brighter ivory than her skin and is styled in a short pixie cut, with a bang that slopes upward. Her gemstone is on her forehead and is ivory in color. She wears an ivory shirt with a gray diamond-like accent on her chest as well as large circular shoulder pads. Her waist is white and she has leggings of the same gray color with ivory accents as well as white boots. Personality GemCrust describes her as a very kind and loving Pearl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171020466502/ Pearl used to be the one to cause problems with her and Amethyst's fusion; she loved being Opal but didn't want to get caught and that fear causes a bit of instability.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171922979027/ Currently, though, as she is now permanently fused, how Pearl behaves within Opal and her dynamics may be different. History Pearl emerged a servant to a Magnesite in one of Homeworld's colonies. At some point, she met an Amethyst soldier, whom she bonded with and build a relationship out of until eventually, they fused into Opal. They had to keep their love a secret. Amethyst and Pearl had to find time to meet one another between Amethyst's missions since Pearl was pretty much stationary with her Magnesite. Recent Years After the Diamonds returned from Earth — passed the events of the Diamond Days arc and the subsequent dawn of Era 3 — and it was made known to all Gems that Cross-Gem fusions were acceptable, Amethyst made a beeline to Pearl and in front of all Magnesites, including Pearl's owner, they fused into Opal. Upon calling Magnesite a "Dol'gurnip" (an alien curse word), Opal stole a Roaming Eye and fled to Earth in an act of impulsivity,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183341267222/ where she met Garnet, Rhodonite, Malachite, and Brazilianite. Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She can't summon a weapon. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst (sternum gem), they form Opal. Relationships Amethyst Amethyst and Pearl are deeply in love, and together they are part of an Opal Perma-Fusion. GemCrust has stated that it might be possible for Pearl and Amethyst to become rebels,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174083655372/ so much so she eventually did flee to Earth with Amethyst and is currently fused as Opal. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet, and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Magnesite and her Pearl.png|Magnesite and her Pearl. Pearl & Amethyst.png|Pearl and Amethyst. Tumblr po12bsczLT1rxy3lqo1 1280.jpg|[http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183304348927/ Love.] References Category:Pearls Category:Original Characters